Ciel Throws A Tantrum Fanfiction (Black Butler)
by AnimeFanfiction69
Summary: Ciel throws a fit shortly after Sebastian was first summoned. Warning: Spanking non-consensual
1. Chapter 1

"Young master, Whats the matter? You haven't even tried the sweet pea soup I made for you." Sebastian spoke with his hand positioned where there is suppose to be a heart, looking ever so concerned.  
"I don't like it! Bring me something sweet with a cup of tea." Ciel demanded as he used his hand to shoo Sebastian away not paying any mind to him.  
"Young master, It's too late for sweets and I've already spent all my time preparing this for you. At least try it. I've been getting better at cooking." Sebastian said as he walked over to Ciels desk and picked up the spoon, softly blowing the steam away from the soup and trying to have Ciel try it.  
"Stop it!" Ciel screams while swinging his arm towards Sebastian's and knocking the spoon away causing the thick green soup to fall onto the desk and paperwork. "Look what you've done now, you idiot!" Ciel jumped up making sure to stomp his foot and cross his arms until his eyes met Sebastian's. His eyes were glowing red and his face was stern.  
"Young master, I've been patient with you for awhile now. I'll be back in here soon, please eat what I've made you by then." Sebastian sighed and calmly stood up and walked out of the door. He couldn't stand Ciel sometimes, especially when he threw a fit.  
"Wait, Sebastian!" Ciel yelled as his door slammed shut. I can eat whatever I want whenever I want, this is my mansion! Ciel thought to himself getting more and more irritated at Sebastian for not listening to him. Ciel looked at the soup Sebastian left on the desk contemplating about obeying Sebastian for once. No! I can't let him win! He must know who the master is and who the dog is! Ciel picked up the soup and threw it at the door causing a loud obnoxious thump and making a large mess within his study.  
Soon after he could hear Sebastian making his way to the room. He could feel his stomach turn as he got closer and Ciel already regretted it. The door swung open and Sebastian eyes got large.  
"What is the meaning of this!? Sebastian turned to Ciel. The child's eyes were big and nervous looking.  
"I-I told you I didn't want it!" Ciel yelled back at Sebastian and sat back in his chair.  
"Please stand up and come here, young master." Sebastian's face was calm as well as his voice but the boy could feel the tension in the room.  
"Ugh, can't you lecture me from here Sebastian?" The child questioned as he rose from the chair and made his way to his butler. Sebastian grabbed the boys wrist and walked over to the bed.  
"What are you doing!?" Ciel yelled and tried to pulled his arm out of Sebastian's grip. "You're hurting me, you idiot!" Sebastian seated himself on-top of Ciels bed and began to unbuckle Ciels pants and pull them off.  
"Sebastian! What is the meaning of this!" Ciel asked one more time before his pants were at his ankles and his ass was sticking up over his butlers knee! Ciel panicked, he had never been punished by family but of course he knew what was about to happen. Ciel started to kick and flail but Sebastian held onto his tightly. Sebastian took off his glove and threw it on the bed beside him.  
"Don't Sebastian!" Ciel turned his body to look but it was too late.  
SMACK! "Argh!" SMACK! "Ow! Stop this!" SMACK! "F*CKING DEMON!" SMACK! "Ow! Please!"  
Sebastian held Ciel still as he kicked and screamed, just focusing on delivering blows to the soft underside of the young boy. Until he felt Ciel punching and scratching his leg.  
"Young master, please discontinue what you're doing." Sebastian kindly asked for the first time and it would also be the only time. Ciels body fell limp for a moment until he bit hard at Sebastian's leg and not releasing. Sebastian raised his arm and brought it down extremely hard on the young Earls ass causing him to cry out, leg go of his leg, and throw his hands behind him to protect his battered butt.  
"I didn't know I'd have to be this rough with you young master." Sebastian sighed and continued spanking Ciel especially hard.  
SMACK! "Owww! No more! Sebastian! SMACK! "I'm sorry!" SMACK! "UGH!"  
Ciel started to cry loudly as Sebastian continued spanking him. Tears flew out of his eyes and onto the floor one by one. He tried to control himself but couldn't.  
SMACK! "Ow! Sebastian- SMACK! "Stop! - that's - SMACK! - an order! SMACK! SMACK!  
The young earl waited but Sebastian continued unfazed by the order he gave. Finally he spoke.  
"Young master, are you sorry yet?" Sebastian spoke not discontinuing the punishment.  
"Yes! SMACK! Ow!" Ciel cried out in pain.  
"I don't hear your apology, young master" Sebastian spoke firmly.  
SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! "I'm sorry, Sebastian!"  
"That's all you have to say!?" Sebastian raised his voice causing Ciel to jump.  
SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! "Ow! Okay! I'm sorry I've been hard to deal with and I'm sorry I threw the soup at the door! Please forgive me!"  
Sebastian stopped for a moment and looked down at the young boy crying hard over his knee. He couldn't help but feel bad. He didn't care too much about humans but he had never been around one as much as Ciel and he found himself starting to care about the boy a lot. He helped Ciel get up. Ciels face was bright red and his eyes were puffy with tears still falling.  
Sebastian grabbed Ciel and tightly hugged him.  
"I'm sorry Sebastian." Ciel whispered as he buried his head into his chest. Sebastian grabbed the boys face and forced him to look him in the eyes.  
"I was downstairs making you something sweet when you did that." Sebastian confessed then laid the child on his stomach on the bed. Ciel turned his face away from Sebastian embarrassed that he acted that way and even more embarrassed that his butler just gave him a spanking. Sebastian looked at Ciels butt as he laid there, upset that he hit him too hard. Ciels butt was bruising quickly and he was still trying to control his crying. Sebastian ran downstairs and came back with his hands full.  
Sebastian wrapped some ice in an ice-bag and laid it on top of Ciels swelled up butt.  
"Ahh! Seb-Sebastian! That's cold.." Ciel head swung over to look at Sebastian who slightly smiled at him and handed him a piece of cake.  
"Here, Young Master. I hope it suits your taste buds." Sebastian softly spoke. Ciel stopped crying and took the desert. It looked delicious.  
"Sebastian.."  
"Yes Young Master?"  
"I love you." 


	2. A lesson in Drinking

Ciel swirled his pen around in his hands. It was the middle of winter and he was bored out of his mind. He had so much to do, but he didn't want to do any of it. Ciel sighed; then decided he needed a break. Nothing was getting done anyway. It was already eight O'clock, so dinner had already been served. After much thought, Ciel called to his servant.  
"Finny!" It only took a moment before he knocked on the door.  
"Pardon me, what's wrong Master?" Finny said as he walked to the young lords desk. Finny was nervous. He was never called on. Am I in trouble? He thought.  
"I need a favor from you. Bring me a bottle of sake from the cellar. I'm not picky about the type. Be quick about it." Ciel basically whispered to avoid trouble if someone was listening. Finny quickly obeyed and ran to fetch what Ciel wanted. Soon after Finny presented Ciel with a large golden bottle of dark liquor and a glass with ice.  
"I'm surprised Sebastian is allowing you to consume actual liquor. Usually you can only have a glass of wine at dinner." Finny spoke unsure about what was happening. Ciel rose his eyebrows. He had forgotten that butler of his restricted him of certain things.  
"Never mind me, Finny. I am not a child and don't need drinking restrictions. Especially restrictions given to me by a dog. No one needs to tell Sebastian." Ciel gave Finny a stern look warning him not to tell. "Oh and Finny, get a glass for yourself. It's not a good idea to drink alone." Ciel smiled as he invited Finny to his night of fun.  
"Y-Yes Master!" Finny stuttered as he left the room, making sure to close the door. What am I doing? Finny thought. Ciel pulled the cork off of the bottle and put the bottle up to his nose. The smell was potent and strong. He looked at the label but couldn't read the text. He grabbed the glass and poured it full of the thick brown drink. One glass of this should equal up to the wine I have at dinner. It'll be fine. Ciel reassured himself as he gulped the liquor down.  
"Wait! Master, what are you doing? Don't you think that is too much?" Finny was worried. Not only for health of the young master but worried Sebastian would get upset. Ciel could feel the alcohol burn the back of his throat and his stomach get warm. He could start to feel the heat radiating off of his own body.  
"Calm down. I have this much at dinner all the time. Sebastian allows this amount, it'll be okay." Ciel smiled at Finny. "Now drink." Ciel demanded. Finny walked over and poured himself a small glass of the juice, three times less than the amount Ciel dumped into his cup and started sipping it.  
An hour later the glass was empty and Ciel felt drunk. He was a small boy after all. Ciel grabbed his cup and poured more of the drink into his glass, unaware of the effect it was having on him.  
"No! You can't drink anymore!" Finny grabbed the bottle away from the young boy. Finny was also slightly intoxicated and this gave him courage. Ciel looked confused.  
"Who are you to tell me I can't have anymore?! Give it back!" Ciel yelled at his servant. Finny got nervous and began to slowly back up towards the door.  
"I-I mean this is really strong. You should pace yourself master." The gardener ended up spouting trying to fix him mistake and be respectful. They both froze as they heard a knock on the door.  
"Young master, are you alright? I heard yelling." Sebastian said as he grabbed the door handle.  
"WAIT! Don't just come in! Just leave me be!" Ciel demanded trying to make time. Finny immediately rushed to throw the bottle under the bed as Ciel rummaged around trying to hide the glasses without spilling the liquor inside of them. Again another knock came from behind the door following the butlers voice.  
"I'm coming in. I need to know you're okay." Sebastian again spoke and began opening the door.  
"Leave me the hell alone Sebastian!" Ciel screamed accidentally and quickly covered his mouth. There was no way he was going to be left alone now since Sebastian was strict on not using profanity. As Sebastian barged in and looked around Ciel was in his chair and Finny was standing next to his bed. "What's going on here?" Sebastian asked curiously. The boys looked at each other.  
"Nothing Sebastian. We're having a conversation. Now leave me be." Ciel shooed Sebastian away with his hand. Sebastian ignored his order and walked next to Finny.  
"Finny, are you drinking? You smell strong of liquor." Sebastian began questioning him and leaning in.  
"Oh no! Uhm.. I don't know." Finny managed to spurt out. Sebastian raised an eyebrow. Finny didn't seem drunk but his eyes gave him away. The were blood shot just as Ciels were.  
"Is that so? Are you sure?" Sebastian asked with his popular threatening smile. Finny looked to the ground not speaking. Crap! He thought. "Are you drinking young master?" Sebastian turned the question around on Ciel. The boy looked directly at Sebastian irritated by this interrogation.  
"Does it look like it, you idiot!" Ciel spat at Sebastian. The butler turned away and shook his head. Sebastian wasn't in his true form but his face began to look demonic as his eyes turned red and his face turned sour. Finny saw and got scared.  
"Sebastian- I am sorry! I am drinking..." Finny finally spilled the beans. Ciels eyes darted to Finny as he spoke. Sebastian quickly grabbed Finny's arm and guided him to the front of the desk, quickly bending him over and pulling his pants down, revealing his blue boxers.  
"Wait Sebastian! I'm sorry. I thought it was okay!" Finny managed to speak out before he felt a sharp sting land across his ass causing him to buck forward. "OW! Sebastian! I couldn't tell you!" SMACK! "Stop! You're hurting me!" Finny could feel his eyes water. He looked back at Sebastian who was holding his belt. SMACK! "Ow!" Finny started crying hard choking on his cries and tears.  
"Finny, you are to tell me when Ciel puts himself in a dangerous situation, not encourage it." Sebastian said letting Finny up. "Get out Finny." Sebastian demanded. As he watches Finny leave and shut the door behind him he looked as Ciel. The child's face was scared.  
"Come here." Sebastian said walking towards Ciel. Ciel looked up at Sebastian and cried out.  
"Sebastian, why do you have a belt!" Ciel said as he tried to run out of the door.  
"Young Master, If you walk out of that door I will spank you in-front of everyone downstairs. I do not lie." Sebastian threatened. Ciel immediately paused and looked back.  
"I did nothing wrong!" Ciel yelled. Sebastian walked to him and picked him up. "Sebastian.. Please don't use the belt." Ciel pleaded and looked at Sebastian with big sad eyes. Drunk Ciel was cunning. Sebastian looked away refusing to feel bad for the child. He deserved this. Sebastian put Ciel down and pushed him over the desk. "No! No! Sebastian! I want to be over your knee. This is uncomfortable!" Ciel unexpectedly asked. His eyes looked bright blue because of the red in his face. Sebastian couldn't be too mad at Ciel when he was begging and looking so innocent.  
Sebastian took a step back surprised at the word choices the young earl was saying and at how he was acting. He picked the young lord up at sat down flipping him over his knee. Even when getting punished Ciel was spoiled. Sebastian bared Ciels butt and threw his glove aside.  
"Ciel why are you being punished?" Sebastian asked.  
"Because you're a jerk and still treat me as though I am a child!" Ciel spouted back. SMACK! "OW! Sebastian that was too hard!" Ciel began regretting his decision.  
"If you don't treat this seriously I will bend you over the desk and use the belt like I planned to do from the beginning young master." Sebastian threatened harshly.  
SMACK! "Ugh! Ah Okay! I'm sorry, please don't.. Because I'm drinking!" Ciel whimpered and confessed.  
"Good, now hold still."  
SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!  
"S-Sebastian! I'm-I'm sorry!" Ciel whined and cried muffling the sound by burying his face in Sebastian's leg. Sebastian helped the young earl up. Ciel thought it was over until he was gently bent over the bed. "What are you doing? You've hurt me enough!" Ciel cried out to Sebastian.  
"I'm making sure this isn't a reoccurring thing." Sebastian lectures as he swings the belt to the child's sit spots.  
SMACK! "Ow!" Ciel instantly yelped and screams in pain. Sebastian could feel his non existing heart drop as the boys cries echoed threw the room. He had never used the belt before on Ciel. Was that too hard? Did I actually hurt him? He thought, regretting not finishing the punishment early. He grabbed the boy to stand him up.  
"Sebastian.. I'm confused you let me have a drink at dinner. So why was I punished!" Ciel asked confused. He kept his head down, ashamed at what happened. Sebastian leans down to get eye level to the young earl.  
"I allow you wine. You drank liquor, not to mention extremely strong and expensive liquor by the smell of it but you're forgiven, young master. I'll help you to bed." Sebastian grabbed the boys night clothes.  
"Lay with me tonight Sebastian." Ciel sniffled.  
Sebastian slipped on his night clothes making sure to be careful of hitting his rear. "Very well, my lord." Sebastian laid on his back and Ciel cuddled up on top of him still allowing tears to rolls off his face.  
"Sebastian?" Ciel whispered uneasily.  
"Yes, my lord?" Sebastian could feel Ciel push up again his chest and then felt his mouth pressed against his. Sebastian couldn't help but kiss back. He did love Ciel. But he found the strength to push the Earl back.  
"Whats wrong?" Sebastian asked Ciel confused.  
"I want you Sebastian." Ciel looked down and confessed. Ciel was quickly flipped over with Sebastian draped over his small frame.  
"Are you sure? My lord, you're drunk." Sebastian asked once more.  
"Sebastian! It's an order! Do with me as you will!" Ciel demanded as he leaned in for another kiss.  
"Yes, my lord." Sebastian quickly undressed the boy making sure to kiss every inch of skin as the clothes slid off. Ciel was so slender. Sebastian kissed Ciels neck and followed down his body until he got to his nipple. He slowly sucked it, making sure to flick his tongue up and down.  
"Ah Sebastian!" Ciel moaned wrapping his arms around his neck. Sebastian continued down the young earls body making sure to take Ciel entirely into his mouth. He could feel Ciels body get hot. Sebastian licked his fingers and rubbed the boys entrance, gently pushing his fingers inside.  
"N-no! Sebastian wait!" Ciel pleaded. Ciel was tight he had never been touched by women or man. Ciel moaned loudly trying to accept the mix of pain and pleasure his body was going through.  
"Relax, Young- Ciel. It'll only hurt for a little while." Sebastian slides his fingers in and out of the earl until he loosens up. Sebastian undresses himself.  
"Get on your knees Ciel." Sebastian commanded. Ciel obeyed quickly. Sebastian spread his cheeks and glided himself into Ciel.  
"Ow! Sebastian, it hurts!" Ciel couldn't help but make noise. He moaned, cried out, panted, and begged. He could feel Sebastian inside of him, he felt full. The butler slid back and forth going faster and faster. "It's too big!" Ciel cried out. Sebastian leaned over and pulled his hair to kiss him in order to shut him up. "AH! Sebastian it's too much. I-I can't-" Ciel quickly unloaded himself. Sebastian gently slid out of the boys entrance and laid down.  
"Don't leave me tonight, Sebastian." Ciel asked looking worn out.  
"Yes, my lord."


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian had been there for Ciel for about two years and everything had been going to plan except that the young Earl was growing fondly and dependent of his butler.

It was early that morning when the shades were pulled open and the butler called out to Ciel, "Young Master, it's time to start your day." He said as he brought the puffy eyed child his tea and breakfast. Ciel slowly lifted himself out of bed. "Good morning Sebastian..." He groggily said rubbing his eyes and yawning. Sebastian immediately started to undress him and help him get ready to start his day. The young boy sipped his tea, stood up, and walked to his desk.

"What are todays plans?" Ciel said as he was going through unknown papers on his desk. Sebastian smiled and started listing a semi-busy list of events planned for the day. Ciel didn't look excited he just got up and began walking downstairs, signaling for his butler to follow him.

First was a meeting with his uncle. That wasn't too bad. Then was a violin lesson, then a fencing lesson, then a date with Elizabeth. By the end of the day he was exhausted and stressed. "Sebastian I want to eat and rest. Bring me up some tea and something sweet." The boy said as he tried making his way upstairs.

Sebastian frowned, "Ciel you cannot. You have a dinner party tonight. Everyone will be there and I don't want you to spoil your appetite." Ciel flung around trying not to seem like he was getting grouchy or about to throw a fit even though he was about too. "Just get me something small. It won't hurt, I'll still eat at the FORCE-D dinner party." The young master made sure to pronunciate the word forced as he stomped towards his room.

"No." Sebastian said bluntly, which made the boy stop in his tracks once again. Ciel turned around to face the butler once more. "You're worse at listening then a dog.", he said making sure to turn around before mumbling a series of curses towards Sebastian while running up the stairs. Sebastian ignores it not being in the mood to deal with the spoil child he's bound too. He hears the door upstairs slam shut and lock.

Three hours go by and Sebastian goes upstairs and knocks on the door to his master's room. "Ciel it is time to get ready." He said threw the door while holding Ciel's new dress clothes. He waited a moment before knocking again, getting irritated this time he repeats himself. Five more minutes' pass by and the Earl finally unlocks his door.

"I'm not going. I don't feel well." Ciel lies and jumps back in bed to hide in the covers. Sebastian ignores what he says and removed the covers from the bed. "Get ready, young master. You must go. Many important people will be there just for you." Sebastian says while trying to change Ciel's clothes. Ciel allowed Sebastian to help him get ready. "I have no one of importance to me there." He murmured.

Ciel and Sebastian finally walked through the door, a little late, but they were there. Sebastian was irritated with his master as he liked everything to be on time and perfect. The night went smoothly except the few times Sebastian heard Ciel get smart and talk down on a few people. They left after three hours. It was ten o'clock and Ciel was getting sleepy, which led him to be even more grouchy than normal. "We're almost home young master." Sebastian reassured him after watching him yawn. Ciel ignored him.

Finally, they were home. Ciel walked inside and faced Sebastian, "I want something sweet now. I went to the party." Sebastian looked annoyed as it was already eleven o'clock and the child was still asking for dessert. "You had dessert at the party," He smiled. Ciel looked devastated. "I didn't like the sweets there." Ciel argued back. Sebastian just stood there looking down at the spoiled boy and began to walk away. "Let's get you to bed."

Ciel laid in bed until two o'clock, wide eyed. He was still craving something sweet and couldn't stop thinking about it. Finally, he tip-toed downstairs into the kitchen and began rampaging through the kitchen. He hadn't been in the area much so he had no idea where anything was. Thankfully Ciel opened the fridge door and found a triple layered German chocolate cake covered in a clear container. He eagerly grabbed the entire thing and sat down at the island making sure to quickly slice and eat a piece before Sebastian walked in. He then forced the cake back into the fridge and ran back up to his bedroom.

An hour passed by, it was three in the morning but Ciel still couldn't get to bed. He could hear Sebastian footsteps inching closer and closer to his bedroom. As soon as the door opened he squeezed his eyes shut tight and pretended to be sleeping. But instead of leaving immediately after checking on Ciel, Sebastian walked in. Ciel felt like his heart was going to explode as he tried to control his breathing to look as though he was sleeping.

"Young master, you're awake, aren't you?" Sebastian quietly asked even though he knew the answer. Ciel was freaking out. _What should I DO?_ He thought to himself. Finally, he improvised. He stretched out and yawned as though he was awakened by his butler's soft calls and opened his eyes. "What time is it?" Ciel asked, trying to rub his eyes and ask groggy as though he had been sleeping the whole time.

"Get up young master." Sebastian waited patiently until the child lifted himself out of bed and stood in front of him. "Did you go downstairs?" Sebastian calmly asked. There was a pause. "No." Ciel answered. "So, you were sleeping the entire time?" Sebastian asked again. "Yes." Ciel quickly replied. "So, you didn't eat any of the cake downstairs." Sebastian asked once more. His eyes started glowing red but the young Earl didn't realize as he stared down at the ground. "No…"

Ciel slowly looked up at Sebastian, who towered over him trying not to show any sign of guilt. Sebastian couldn't help himself as it happened all quickly. Soon Ciel was found on the ground holding his glowing red cheek hiding his face. Sebastian quickly tried to help Ciel back up to apologize. "Young master, I –" Sebastian stopped when he smelt something salty. He bent down to closer look at Ciel's face and slowly moved his hair out of the way. He uncovered the young Earls bloodshot face covered in tears.

Sebastian grabbed Ciel and hugged him, making sure to do all the humanly comforting techniques he read about. He rubbed his back, held him, and ran his fingers threw his hair until he was done crying. He gently carried Ciel back into his bed and covered him up, then laid next to him. "I'm sorry young master." Sebastian said with his heart over his chest. But he was already sleeping.

The next morning came by and Ciel was awakened the same way. He rose out of bed and was brought tea but instead of his normal breakfast, he was given a Yogurt banana parfait. Ciel's face lit up and he couldn't help but smile slightly. He took the plate from Sebastian and immediately started eating.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't know how I feel about this chapter! Let me know if I should keep it!**

Sebastian didn't lose him temper frequently but at least once a year the young earl would find himself in a situation over his butler's knee squirming and crying until he was freed. And every time he would look up at Sebastian and feel embarrassment and anger run through him but he'd forgive the butler immediately. It was painful but something about it made him want it to happen again and again…

It was already late in the afternoon and Ciel was reading while Sebastian was away getting things done that he couldn't do late at night. Ciel couldn't help but fanaticize while he was reading a book that was not rated for children, that Sebastian told him not to read. But he didn't care. He continued to read the graphic novel and couldn't stop being interested in what was described. In the book a woman continuously disobeyed until she got punished, but she did it purposely, which confused the boy and led him to be more curious.

"She loved but hated the feeling of being punished, the embarrassment turned her on…" Ciel murmured under his breath as he read out loud.

He began to grow curious of this. As he heard the front door open he quickly put the book back where he found it and hurried back to his desk, to look as though he had been working the entire time. After a couple moments Sebastian walked into the bedroom bearing tea and set it down in front of his young master.

"Do you need anything?" Sebastian asks with a warm smile. Upon looking up at the butler Ceils face turns pale as he remembers his vulgar thoughts from earlier and looks down to the floor. "No, I'm fine."

"Okay, I'll go prepare dinner, young master."

Soon it was seven o'clock which was the time for dinner. Ciel sat at the table and was soon served by Sebastian. He took a bite and accidentally let out a small noise of enjoyment. Sebastian heard and looked over at Ciel with amusement as if to tease him. After dinner, the boy was given a bath and helped to get ready for bed. Ciel looked around the room since he couldn't sleep, all he could do was fantasize about Sebastian punishing him. He couldn't understand why he wanted that. It hurt, made him cry, and embarrassed him but he wasn't thinking correctly. _Should I do something? Like the woman in the book…_ Ciel continuously thought but he went back and forth between the two options, scared to pick one. _What could I even do to make him that mad?_ Ciel kept thinking. It was rare that Sebastian got that mad, especially when it had something to do with him. He was too forgiving.

Ciel eventually found himself lifting out of bed and sneaking downstairs, making sure to avoid running into Sebastian. He looked around to find something to get into, and found himself opening the main door to go outside. He barely managed to shut the door before Sebastian came right behind him.

"Young master, what are you doing?" Sebastian asked worried. "Uh… N-Nothing I want to go outside!" Ciel nervously said.

But that was a fail as he found himself being guided back up to his bedroom, put back in bed, and left alone. For some reason Ciel found his adrenaline pumping and he got excited. He started thinking about what had led him to be punished before, which led him to getting back out of bed and into the kitchen for sweets. He pulled out a muffin and started eating it, making sure to take his time to get caught. And soon enough he was.

"Young master, what has gotten into you tonight? Are you feeling well?" Sebastian was clearly only worried, not angry at all. "I'm fine." Ciel said, somewhat pouting.

But again, he found himself back in bed. _Dammit, what else did I get punished for?_ Ciel tried to think and remembered the drinking. That was the worst punishment he had received, he wasn't sure if he wanted it that hard but it was worth a try. He quickly ran to the basement where the wine cellar was and grabbed a few bottles, one white and one red, and quickly ran out the door to the barn across the street making sure to be extra quiet.

It had been a few hours and Ciel was feeling it quite harshly. He stumbled around the barn playing with the pigs. Soon he was filthy, drunk, and cold. Even so, he seemed to be having the time of his life, completely forgetting the purpose of drinking in the first place.

Back at the house Sebastian had gotten everything done that needed to be done and soon walked up the stairs to start Ceils daily routine. He walked into the room with the tea and a snack and set it on the table then opened the blinds.

"Young master, it's time to wake-." Sebastian started to speak as he turned and noticed he was gone. Sebastian quickly ran around the house, checking every spot he could have been and began to worry. He asked the other servants if they had seen him but they had no idea.

Ciel soon woke up on top of a lump of hay with drool and throw up all over the place. _Crap…_ Ciel began to worry. _Should I walk back home? I'll definitely get it now._ Ciel wasn't in the mood anymore and realized his stupid mistake. He slowly walked back to the house, making sure to drag his feet. Soon he was in front of Sebastian who quickly opened the door as Ciel walked up to it. Their eyes met for a moment before Ciel realized the color.

"Se-Sebastian I'm so -" Ciel began but was interrupted by Sebastian quickly picking him up and putting him down in the bathroom. The butler stayed quiet as he filled the tub. Ciel quickly undressed out of his disgusting clothes and waited for the okay before submerging himself in the water.

"Where were you? What were you doing?" Sebastian began questioning the earl which led Ciel to become anxious. "I- uhm… was at the barn." Ciel hesitantly said quietly. Silence filled the room once again as Sebastian washed Ciel and his hair. As soon as Ciel was finished drying off he quickly tried to get dressed but Sebastian picked him up and led him to the desk.

"Wait Sebastian- I want to explain!" Ciel yelled as he was bent over the desk and pinned there. But Sebastian again ignored his young masters wishes. "Young master, I do remember already punishing you for drinking without permission, apparently not hard or efficiently enough." Sebastian lectured.

CRACK! Ciel bucked forward and shrieked out from the sudden pain on his bottom. "OW! Sebastian what is that!" He asked and tried to turn to look but couldn't see far enough since Sebastian held him still. "Count them, Young master. You'll be receiving twenty." Sebastian calmly informed him.

CRACK! "No! Ow! Stop! Don't use a weapon!" Ciel cried out. He could hear Sebastian snickering. CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! Ciels cries were heard throughout the entire mansion by this point and dark red lines were imprinted from the cane.

"Young Master, your twenty hasn't started since you haven't been counting." Sebastian informed Ciel. "Please stop! I'm sorry…" Ciels whelped and cries while covering his face.

CRACK! "One!" CRACK! "Two!" CRACK! "T-Three! Oww!" CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

Ciel face was entirely covered in tears and snot and he choked on his words. Sebastian let him up early and Ciel tried to back away from Sebastian until he grabbed his arm. "We aren't done, young master. That was just the first part." Sebastian said. Ciel looked shocked and confused. "NO! I can't take anymore!" Ciel struggled as Sebastian led him to the bed. "Sebastian! Sebastian!" The butler stopped to look at the child who was acting out more than ever. Ciel took a minute to catch his breath and try to relax but then was again drug towards the bed and placed over Sebastian's lap to continue the spanking.

Ciel grabbed Sebastian's leg and braced himself still crying. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! After twenty more smacks with his hand Sebastian was done. Ciels cries had gone silent and he could only tell he was crying buy looking at his body moving and hiccuping between tears and cries. Ciel was lifted up and placed in front of Sebastian. Sebastian's face still stayed calm but looked upset and irritated.

"Sebastian! Let me explain… I – I purposely did something to make you mad… to get you to punish me… but just because I was curious why I – I liked it when you did. But that was too hard. I didn't want that." Ciel couldn't believe what he was embarrassingly spurting out to his Butler. Sebastian immediately reached out to grab Ciel again. Ciel braced himself for another punishment but instead was immerged in a hug.

"Sebastian?" Ciel said confused. The butler didn't say anything for a while. "Next time young master, if you want something from me just ask. I'll do anything for you." Sebastian whispered in his ear and licked it. Ciels face turned red as Sebastian began kissing up and down his neck.

"Young master, I didn't know you were such a masochistic little kitten." Sebastian smiled as he teased Ciel. "Shut up!" Ciel yelled before Sebastian stuck his tongue into his mouth.

"You're making me this way, by all the punishments you give me!" Ciel says as he looks away.

"Don't worry, you'll be my master in the day, and I'll be yours at night." Sebastian smiles at Ciel and licks his lips.

"What does that mean Sebastian?"

"You'll see, young master."


	5. Chapter 5

"Sebastian leave me in peace." Ceil ordered his butler. He needed time to think. It had been a week since Sebastian had brutally punished him and his bruises had finally faded away. Ceil never wished to be struck with an object again. He sat in the tub which was earlier filled up with steamy hot water. He could feel his body relaxing as he sank into the tub. The room was dimly lit since the only light came from lit candles around the room. Sebastian had never made a bath so nice for him before. The candles were beautifully placed and organized by size on the tables and sink beside him, the bubbles and oils felt smooth on his skin, and he had peacefully left so he could enjoy everything. Ceil slowly could feel his eyelids grow heavy and he eventually shut his eyes.

An hour later Ceil woke up and looked around. He was fully dressed and tucked into bed. He looked around the room and noticed a hot cup of tea next to his bed. He reached over and sipped on it. His entire body felt relaxed.

"Sebastian..." Ceil basically whispered to himself. But soon the butler walked through the door and up to his master smiling. Ceil looked up to him making sure to look him in the eyes.

"Yes, young master? What's wrong?" Sebastian asked while kneeling to Ceil.

"Sebastian, when you said that I'd see that night, I want to know what did you mean? I'm curious and can't get the thought out of my head." Ceil said turning away to hide his face. He couldn't stop blushing every time he thought of what happened that night. And now he was even bringing it up! They never talked about the punishments after they happened. Sebastian was now smirking which irritated the young boy. "Don't tease me!" Ceil yelled. Sebastian quickly grabbed his face forcing their eyes to meet still smirking at how nervous and flustered Ceil was becoming.

"You'll see tomorrow Young master. I'll fulfill your desires that you keep hidden. Now sleep well while you still can." Sebastian whispered just loud enough for Ceil to hear. Sebastian then kissed his forehead. "If you need anything else, let me know." Sebastian said before leaving the room. Now Ceil was thinking about it even more. _What does he mean my desires... is he going to punish me for nothing tomorrow?_ Ceil was worried but couldn't help but be excited. Questions began pouring in his head. Finally, after laying down and staring at nothing he finally fell asleep.

The next morning rolled around and Ceil was gently woken by Sebastian like any other normal day. He received his tea and breakfast then began working at his desk going through paper work. But Ceil was slower than normal because of how distracted he was. He was still confused, did Sebastian lie? Nothing was different today. Maybe he was just teasing him or playing with his head. But that was for the best.

Finally, after hours of studying, lessons, paperwork, and dinner it was time for a bath. Ceil walked into the bathroom to find everything the same as yesterday. The bath was steamy, the light was dim, the fragrances were light and fresh, and the bath was layered with bath salts, oils, and bubbles. Sebastian walked over to Ceil and began to undress the boy. Ceil just froze and allowed him too while covering his red face. After he got in Sebastian left again and the room fell silent. Ceil couldn't help but completely relax and after fifteen minutes, he passed out.

He woke up once again out of the bath. He could feel his soft sheets under him. He could still smell the detergent they were washed with. He opened his eyes half way and went to stretch. The boy then froze and tried to jerk his arm towards him, then tried his legs. He was stuck. He couldn't move any of his limbs. He was lying on his stomach and could feel that he wasn't dressed.

"Sebastian!" He yelled out. Less than a moment later the butler made his way to Ceil. "Untie me! What is the meaning of this!" Ceil continued to raise his voice. Sebastian watched amused as the earl struggled to be freed.

"Shhh, young master. It's okay, don't worry. This is what you want and I'm here to assist you." Sebastian explained to his young master as he smirked and yanked away the thin blanket that was covering the young earl. Ceil's eyes widened, he could feel his face turning dark red as Sebastian analyzed his body. Ceil stayed quiet, he knew Sebastian wouldn't turn back. Sebastian reached down and kissed the arch in Ceil's back making him whimper.

"If you make those noises I won't be able to control myself." Sebastian says as he makes his way to his neck making sure to kiss every inch he passes. The butler reaches up and grabs Ceils hair while he bites down on the young master's neck causing him to yelp and grunt in pain. He quickly pulls his head back and pushes his tongue into Ceils mouth. The earl pulls back for air but then feels a sharp pain as Sebastian smacks his ass. The noise echoed throughout the house and Ceil flinched as another sharp smack was delivered.

"S-stop being so rough!" Ceil finally broke his silence. But the butler completely ignored his request and delivered a few more smacks to the boy's butt causing the color to turn dark red. Sebastian smiled as he heard the boy whine and beg. "Let me up! I don't want this!" Ceil cried out. Sebastian frowned and aggressively flipped Ceil onto his back and grabbed ahold of his hard-swollen member.

"What is this then?" Sebastian curiously asked, accusing Ceil of lying. The young master quickly looked away embarrassed that he couldn't control his body. Ceil bucked forward as he felt his butlers warm mouth wrap around him and take him in fully. "Stop Sebastian!" He screamed. He couldn't help himself but moan and grab at the sheets as the butler moved up and down, flicking the tip with his tongue. Ceil quickly began to moan louder and he couldn't control himself as he started to twitch. Sebastian stopped and crawled back towards Ceils face. "Not yet young master." Sebastian grinned and teased as he wiped his finger on his lips. "Your turn." Sebastian said as he pulled his clothing off and pulled his member out in front of Ceils face. Ceils eyes widened. How could he take all of that in his mouth? He could feel the heat of Sebastian's body sitting on top of him.

"No! I don't wa –" Ceil gagged as Sebastian pushed himself inside of his mouth and started moving back and forth. Sebastian watched as Ceil struggled to pull his hands free of the chains. "You look beautiful when you obey me, Ceil" Sebastian complimented as he grabbed Ceils hair and jerked his head back and released on Ceils face and in his mouth. He watched as the young master breathed heavy. Sebastian grabbed the boy and flipped him over once again to lay on his stomach. Ceil gasped and tensed as he could feel Sebastian separating his cheeks. "You're impatient, Ceil. You're twitching so much." Sebastian said as he pushed a finger inside the boy and listened to him cry out in pain.

"Please stop! This is too far!" Ceil begged. Sebastian ignored him as he began fingering him quicker. After a moment, he added enough finger. Ceil laid there crying and whining until Sebastian hit his spot and his head flung back. Ceil began arching his back and moaning in approval. Sebastian quickly pulled out and inserted the tip of his member into Ceil and watched as the young master swallowed him whole. Sebastian moaned at how relaxed and tight his young master was. Sebastian began to roughly go back and forth on Ceil.

"Ah! Ah… wait. Sebastian I'm going to finish..." The young master warned before he released. Sebastian followed soon after releasing his warm liquid inside of Ceil. Sebastian leaned over and untied Ceil before gently kissing his lips. "Let's go to my room to sleep, I'll clean this up later, young master." Sebastian picked up Ceil and tucked him inside of his bed. Five minutes later, Ceil was soundly sleeping clinging onto Sebastian's arm.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been chilly since this was the last week of Fall and Winter would soon be here. Snow had already begun to fall and heavy jackets had been released in the markets around town. Ceil disliked the colder months since the snow and cold made it harder for him to get work done. Thankfully within the mansion Sebastian always made sure it was warm. Ceil decided to take a break and look outside. The trees were already bare without their leaves. It looked like it was going to storm outside soon. Little coughs and sneezes could be heard throughout the mansion every ten to twenty minutes.

"Young Master, I brought you lemon tea with honey. It should help you with your cough." Sebastian sat the tea down in front of Ciel while speaking. The butler quickly pulled off his glove and put the back of his palm on the earl's forehead, causing Ciel to blush and quickly pull away.

"I'm fine, Sebastian. I'm not sick." Ciel said before taking a sip of the tea. Sebastian looked worried but the boy disregarded it and continued working. Sebastian left soon after to continue work of his own before the storm hit. Eventually Sebastian again got distracted by his masters coughing and rushed upstairs once again to confront him.

"Young Master, I need to check if you're sick. We'll be snowed in soon so I need to call someone before then to come see you." Sebastian lectured. But Ciel just ignored him. The butler could hear the sniffles from the boy and could tell his eyes were dark, sunken, and red.

"I must take your temperature." The butler once again spoke out and lifted Ciel onto his bed. Sebastian quickly grabbed the thermometer from the nightstand and tried to pry Ceils mouth open until he swung at Sebastian's hand to get away.

"I said I'm fine. Now get out, Sebastian!" The boy yelled as he smacked the demon across the face leaving a red handprint. But Sebastian didn't budge. "GET OUT! You Idi-!" Ciel started coughing loudly and turned away from Sebastian embarrassed then raised his hand to slap him again. But his arm was caught and used to lift him off the bed and onto his butler's lap. "This again Sebastian!" The earl said kicking and struggling to be put down.

"Since you want to act like this, I'll take your temperature this way." Sebastian said. Ceils eyes widened as he felt his pants slide down to his ankles and his cheeks spread. Ciel quickly started protested and covering his body from the demon.

"No! I'll do it! I'll take the bloody temperature..." Ciel whimpered at the thought of getting his temperature taken in such a revolting way. The young master was quickly flipped around to sit on Sebastian's lap and given the thermometer to hold in his mouth. His face was flushed in color. After the three minutes the thing started to beep and was taken from Ceils mouth and looked at.

"38 degrees Celsius. You have a fever like I thought." The butler looked at Ciel angry and quickly put Ciel into bed. He left for a moment and got a cold rag to lay across his head and brought a new cup of tea.

"This isn't necessary." The earl protested and tried to sit up but was quickly pushed back down by his butler.

"Young Master, I didn't punish you while you were already over my knee because you're sick. But if you don't lay down and let me help you I will right now." The butler threatened. Ciel crossed his arms and laid back down pouting at the thought that he wasn't in control of the situation. Soon after the doctor arrived and checked Ciel out.

"Take this once every four hours and you'll feel better within a few days. You have a pretty bad cold." The doctor spoke while handing the red liquid to Sebastian and making his way back out the door. Sebastian walked the man outside then went to pour the medicine to give to the earl. As he walked upstairs he could hear him coughing and blowing his nose.

"Take this, Young Master." Sebastian helped Ciel sit up and put the medicine to his lips. Ciel immediately smelled the sour liquid and swung his hand towards it, causing it to splash on the white carpet. Ciel watched in fear as the butler stared at his with cold eyes. "Stand up, Young Master." Sebastian gently asked in a monotoned voice.

"Sebastian… I'm sick. You can't." Ciel tried to persuade him to change his mind about the punishment. He knew his bottom was about to experience something awful. Ciel watched as Sebastian yanked the covers away from him and yanked his legs making sure to move his clothing to expose his ass. He had never been punished in this position and he already hated that he couldn't squirm or protect himself. Sebastian pulled a glove off with his teeth and let it hit the ground and while keeping Ciel's legs pinned up with one hand began to thrash the sick earl. **SMACK!** The sound radiated through the room and caused the boy to jump and immediately cover his face. Spankings were always embarrassing but now Sebastian could easily see his face if he began to cry.

 **SMACK!** Ciel let out a little groan and wiggled around trying to stay strong. **SMACK!** "Ow!" The earl yelped at the stinging of Sebastian's hands hitting him. **SMACK!** "Stop! Get off! I'll take the medicine." Ciel yelled. He didn't know how much more he could take. **SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!** Sebastian delivered consecutive smacks causing Ceils butt to turn deep pink. Ciel was now covering his face with his arm but Sebastian could see tears falling off his cheek and his mouth curl at every smack. **SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!** "Owww! Sebastian please!" Ciel yelled as he violently moved around trying to catch his breath. His cries were loud and both arms were forced over his face to cover up the embarrassment. Sebastian gently placed Ciel's legs back down and slid them under the covers. Sebastian got up to pour more of the medicine for the boy. As he returned he could see that Ciel hadn't moved. He still laid on his back with both arms across his face. And he was still loudly crying in his arms.

"Young master, sit up and take this." Sebastian kneeled and handed the medicine to him. The earl quickly got up and took the cup refusing to look the direction of his butler and swallowed the medicine instantly before sinking back down and hiding his face.

"That was too rough, Sebastian." The boy sniffled under the covers.

"I'm sorry, Young Master. I couldn't control myself." The demon frowned at the boy.

"Never spank me in that position again!" Ciel turned to Sebastian and embarrassedly shouted.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian kneeled and promised.


	7. Chapter 7

It was the same as any other day. He'd be woken up, served and dressed in the morning and do nothing except sadistically play with anyone around him. Alois had everything he wanted or that's what he tricked his feeble mind into thinking. Claude was tired and bored of his master by now. The child never seized to amaze him no matter what cruel things he would do to catch the butlers attention.

"Cla-u-de! Dance with me!" The beautiful blonde hair boy yelled and starting spinning around the dinner table towards the butler. He grabbed his hand and tugged but Claude stood still, looking unamused at the child. Alois pouted for a moment then stormed towards the food prepared for him and through it around the room, making sure to look back at Claude for justification.

"Hannah! Come here, you dirty slut!" Alois yelled. Soon after Hannah was there at his feet waiting for a demand. "Clean everything up!" The boy demanded as he grabbed her by the collar and through her on the floor and poured his hot tea on her. He watched as she screamed that it burned and cried out. Alois laughed at her pain and walked back over to Claude.

"I'm hungry. Make me something." Alois said while smiling at his servant. Claude soon walked back into the kitchen and prepared another dinner for the spoiled child he watched over. The blonde boy ran around the living room and out the door into the garden where he hummed loudly to himself. Claude walks out to serve his master once again to find him not there anymore. He abandons the food to find Alois climbing a tall tree.

"Master, your food is finished. Get down." Claude spoke with a hollow monotoned voice and looked at the boy.

"No, I'm not hungry." Alois looked down sticking his tongue out as to tease his butler further. The butler didn't respond instead he sat there and waited. At the top of the tree Alois played around jumping from branch to branch until he couldn't go any higher. He looked down at Claude still standing there.

"Claude! Catch me!" Alois screamed down the tree before he jumped. His screams were loud but he loved the adrenaline rush of danger, even though he knew he wasn't in real danger since his butler would save him. After a moment of falling he felt the pressure of landing in Claude's arm which he quickly clings to.

"Put me down, I want to go again!" Alois said laughing and playing around.

"No. You need to eat. Plus, I don't need you dying." Claude's face was stern and serious as always. Alois started to kick and struggle out of the demon's arms.

"Let me go!" Alois began to yell and fight to be put down until he was sat down in front of the food that had been prepared again. The child's face turned sour and he looked towards the ground before redestroying the food like the first time. All of the servants gathered around and watched Alois throw another fit before glaring at Claude. "Restart." Alois laughed and walked towards the door to go outside. Instead he felt a tight grip on his wrist and he looked up.

"Claude! Let go!" Alois began to get mad at his butler and started to swing and smack him. Claude carefully drug him back towards the table where he slid a chair out and sat down facing the boy.

"Listen." Claude managed to say while grabbing the boy's face to ensure he was looking at him. Alois quickly noticed the demon's eyes were glowing red and immediately smacked him in the mouth to get away. The tiny blonde was quickly unclothed and flopped over the butler's knee. Without any warning, Claude begin punishing the boy immediately. Tears, yelps, and cries quickly came as Alois begged and screamed for Claude to stop. But the demon continued to hand spank him quickly leaving no room in-between hits for the child to catch his breathe.

The sound of Claude's hands hitting the young boy echoed throughout the mansion along with the cries and screams of Alois. **SMACK!**

"It hurts! **SMACK!** Why are you doing this, Claude! **SMACK!** Claude! OW! Ow… ow… **SMACK!** Wahaha…" Alois cries continuously. Alois roughly bites down on the demon's leg causing a piece of flesh to come lose and bleed down the butler's leg. Claude grabs the young boy tightly around the waist and hits the boy's soft spots using more than human strength. **SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!** Alois screamed out in pain.

"Hannah! Hannah! Help me!" Alois yelled but realized that the servants had left Claude to do whatever he wanted with him. **SMACK!** "Claude! I'm sorry! Please stop! Please!"

Claude raised him up and carried him to the bath to run the water for him. Alois's face was blood red with tears and snot everywhere. He uses the mirror to look at his bleeding purple and blue bruised butt and continues to stand there and cry. Claude walks to the boy and examines the damage, making sure he didn't permanently hurt him and lifts him into the hot water.

Afterwords Claude carries him to bed and tucks him in. "What made you punish me like that..." Alois whispers so only the butler can hear while he is walking out the door. Claude smiled and turned back around to kiss the child on the forehead.

Flashback

Claude: I can't control him at all. All I do is watch and guide him through his sadistic dangerous acts.

Sebastian: I had that problem as well.

Claude: Had? How did you fix it?

Sebastian: I spank the young master, until he submits. At first it was difficult but now he almost instantly submits when he knows it's coming.

Claude: Mhm.

"Claude, Stay with me tonight. I'm hurting because of you, you owe me!" Alois yells across the room.

"Yes Master, I apologize for that. You were being reckless and spoiled." Claude explained.

"I'm hungry Claude…" Alois shrunk down into the bed.

"I'll fix you a snack." Claude says making his way towards the door.

"Th-thank you." Alois nervously stutters out. Claude looks back at the child and gives a small smile and walks to get him food. Alois smiles back.


	8. Chapter 8

Ciel wined as the carriage stopped and the rain began to get inside and hit his leg. Sebastian quickly stepped out before his master and propped the umbrella up so Ciel wouldn't get wet. It wasn't supposed to rain today and Ciel was clearly upset. He constantly sighed and groaned the entire way to the festival location with a sour twisted look on his face.

The area was large and decorated in bright colors. Red, blue, purple, and green colors were patterned around the place. Ciel looked excited until he remembered what he was upset about and then continued pouting silently.

"Young master what's the matter?" Sebastian finally kneeled and asked while grabbing his hand. The boy blushed and turned his head away. He was embarrassed at what made him feel so upset.

"It's raining. So, none of the rides will be open... I remember going with my parents once to this type of festival, they called it a carnival." Ciel remained irritated looking. He looked at Sebastian who was still kneeling but smiling towards him, teasing like always.

"The weather may clear up by the time the festi- I mean carnival starts. Don't worry young master." Sebastian smiled again and stood up releasing the boys hand and walking alongside him down the street. They both analyzed the details and decorations of the carnival in awe as they walked along the path. Ciel soon turns his head to see Alois and his butler Claude arguing behind one of rides not set up yet. Ciel stops to watch and Sebastian soon enough looks over too.

Claude remained calm and irritated as always, making sure to be standing perfectly straight and taking the abuse from Alois who was as he always was loud and feisty. Soon enough Alois started yelling and smacks his butler across his face. Alois quickly brings his hand back again as to smack Claude once more but his wrist is tightly caught by the butler and Alois can be heard begging to be let go.

"Young master, we should get going." Sebastian tries to hurry Ciel away and puts a hand on his back but is ignored. Soon after Ciel gasps towards Claude and Alois. Sebastian quickly turns his head to see Claude holding Alois over his knee spanking him bare. The cries were immediate and loud just like the sound of the slapping. No one was around since the carnival wasn't until the night. Sebastian looked at Ciel watching what was happening. His face was red and confused.

"Let's leave Young master." Sebastian started to walk away. Ciel followed closely behind. The walk was quiet for a few moments. Ceils face remained red, Sebastian could tell he was thinking about what he had just seen.

"Are you okay young master?" Sebastian asks breaking the awkward silence. Ciel quickly turned his face away from Sebastian.

"It's weird seeing it happen to someone else. Alois was apologizing why wouldn't Claude put him down?" Ciel curiously asked.

"I only put you down because when you cry or say sorry you look too sad and innocent. I can't bring myself to punish you any longer. That's not the case for Claude. I try to control myself with you." Sebastian calmly explains.

Ciel looks back towards Alois feeling sorry for him.

 **Few hours later …**

It was finally getting dark outside and the carnival was finally starting. The rain stopped with only a few drizzles here and there so the rides were set up and open for use. Ciel walked around with his butler only a few inches away.

"Sebastian lets ride this!" Ciel jumped on the ride followed by Sebastian. Ciel slowly wobbled out of the rides seat and made his way to a bench.

"Too many ups and downs for you." Sebastian teased. Soon enough the entire day was filled with all the rides and games. Sebastian won Ciel many stuffed animals and toys even though Ciel said he didn't particularly need them. So many he couldn't carry.

"Sebastian. Look at this fish." Ciel gestured for him to come. The fish was a deep blue and black beta with a long flowy tail. Before he knew it Sebastian was trying to win him the fish.

"Ah! Sebastian… I don't need it..." But it was too late. The fish was already being bagged up. After getting the fish they turned around to see Claude and Alois standing across the carnival with only Alois looking hyper.

"Sebastian I'm ready to go home." Ciel asked.

At home Ciel quickly took a bath and got into bed. Sebastian rearranged all his new objects in the room and placed his fish in a clear crystal round bowl on his nightstand with a tiny light connected. Next to it was a hot cup of lemon tea with honey. Ciel smiled and crawled in his bed while watching the fish swim around. Sebastian walks into the room but isn't even noticed by his master.

"Young master, good night." Sebastian said.

"Sit next to the bed tonight." Ciel gestures for him to. Sebastian sits there for an hour before Ciel begins to nod off.

"Thank you, Sebas-." The boy mumbles right before falling asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Ciel and Sebastian were out for another mission for the queen. This time to get to the bottom of a drug epidemic caused by local town gangsters. that had been going on for far too long. They had been wandering around the small town for about a week without any new statements or evidence. No one would tell them anything. It had been storming the entire time since they set foot in the area. The people of the town were strange. Everyone was quiet and kept to themselves. Only once had Sebastian heard anyone speaking to each other besides at stores to order things and even then, they were whispering. The people were dressed in mostly old ragged robes and most didn't wear socks. The town buildings were nice on the outsides but destroyed on the insides. There were many children who were never with any sign of a parent. The town smelled rotten and the food was limited to bread, water, and rarely beans.

Sebastian could tell Ciel was getting tired. His eyes began to become sunken in from lack of sleep and nutrition and his skin was drying out but he stayed quiet unless spoken too. He began to watch the townspeople hoping to jump on any opportunity for a clue that was possible.

"Young master, we should find a place to stay for tonight and rest. The sun's beginning to set. It will become cold soon and it's already raining." Sebastian worried that Ciel would fall sick. He was only a child and above all a weak human child.

"Not yet. We have already been a week in this awful town and nothing has been figured out. Sebastian, go look around town separately. You can search far more without me. I'll look by myself as well. Meet me at the Town's Tavern when you're finished." Ciel ordered Sebastian. He knew that he needed to speed this mission up. He couldn't live like this much longer. He was becoming mentally exhausted as well as physically.

Without question Sebastian kneeled and soon took off by himself leaving Ciel behind. Ciel first began question the people in the town. Asking them all the same questions but getting nowhere. Whenever the gangsters of the town were brought up the people would quickly stop talking. It had been dark outside for a while when finally, a loud gunshot was heard and soon enough people screaming from the alleyway a few streets over. The Earl quickly rushed over hoping it was the people he was looking for to find a teenage boy bleeding on the ground. No one was around any longer.

"What happened?" Ciel kneeled towards the boy. The boy tried to talk but only blood was coming from his mouth as he choked on it. He tried to help the boy sit up but it was no use. His lung was filling up with blood and he was suffocating. He soon left and ran further down the alley to find the people responsible. It was dark and the streetlights made the way he came in look like the light at the end of the tunnel. The alley's all connected and Ciel found himself making turns back and forth looking for the culprits.

"Hello! Is anyone here!?" The sound of his voice loudly echoed throughout the tunnel like alley. After waiting anxiously for a moment and nothing could be heard besides the rats going through the trash; footsteps could be heard. Ciel tried to concentrate on which direction they were coming from but couldn't tell. Soon after a minute men from all three directions appeared. Ciel could feel himself begin to panic over the situation. He knew he should have called or waited for Sebastian.

"It's just another nosey kid!" One guys laughed speaking to the other men there.

"Just kill this one too!" The other guy responded.

"I'm Ciel Phantomhive. I'm sent by the Queen. Are you people the source of the drugs spreading from this town?" Ciel tried to hold his composure. The guys all began laughing. After a moment, the first man pointed his guy at Ciel.

"It's a shame this business makes us kill children, but it's an honor to kill the Queen's watchdog everyone's always speaking about." The guy says before pulling the trigger. Ciel tries to run away towards one of the men without a weapon and is quickly held down and restrained.

"Get off me!" Ciel yells and demands at the guy holding him.

"Hey, why isn't the boss coming over here?" The guy holding Ciel down shouts out. The last guy of the three walks over to where the boss was.

"There's no one here? Where'd he go!?" The third man shouts and turns to walk towards Ciel. A loud thud is heard and the man turns back around. The bosses dead body fell and the man looked up at red eyes.

"Monster... Monster!?" The guys run away passed Ciel and the other member. As soon as Sebastian jumped down the other man ran the same direction. Sebastian stopped at Ciel and looked at him with cold red eyes for a moment before offering him a hand and picking him up off the ground.

"Sebastian I- "Ciel began but was cut off.

"One moment young master. Let me dispose of them." Sebastian rushed towards the men. The next moment screams and curses could be heard echoing throughout the alley. Sebastian walked back to Ciel.

"I think our mission is complete now, we can go home and give word to the queen." Ciel spoke and began walking away before his arm was grabbed by Sebastian. Ciel could feel himself get nervous when looking at Sebastian. He still looked mad though his eyes weren't red.

"You didn't call me or wait for me. What is a small defenseless child going to do against a group of men? Don't put yourself in any unnecessary danger." Sebastian lectured while grabbing his face. Ciel looked away. His face was getting red and hot.

"I'm not a child. You should be grateful. If it wasn't for me this would have never been solved. You were no help in this, like a pathetic useless dog." Ciel quickly shot back crossing his arms and glared back at Sebastian who stayed quiet and still.

"Let's go young master." Sebastian picked Ciel up and began to walk out of the alley. They both stayed silent. Only Sebastian's footprints could be heard splashing in the puddles caused by the rainwater. Ciel breathed deeply after exiting the dark suffocating back streets. His eyes slowly adjusted to the streetlights. Ciel could feel himself being put down by Sebastian facing forwards him.

"Do you wish to apologize about your earlier statement young master?" Sebastian warned.

"Why would I? It was all facts." Ciel spoke out loudly. Hardly anyone was around.

"Fine I'll punish you here then." Sebastian walked over to Ciel and grabbed his hand leading him to an area behind a few abandoned houses. Ciel pulled and tugged trying to get his arm free.

"Stop! Not here. This isn't appropriate people will see! You're going to ruin my name! Sebastian!" Ciel yelled out begging to be let go. Ciel was quickly bent over Sebastian's leg causing him to cover his self with his hands.

"Sorry! Let me up!" Ciel cried out embarrassed his butler would go so far. Sebastian chuckled to himself at the apology and swung at Ciel's hands causing his to hiss at the pain. He quickly moved them and a painful swat landed on his butt causing him to buck forward.

"I said I apologize you idiot! What the hell!" Ciel yelled trying to move but was held there forcibly by Sebastian. Another sharp smack was given causing Ciel to gasp and whine a little bit.

 **SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!** After ten smacks Ciel was quiet holding back yelps of pain and tears since he was in a public place. He couldn't attract attention. Sebastian let him up evaluating his flushed red face.

"We'll finish this when we're back home." Sebastian warned. The ride home was silent. Ciel looked out the window worried about what more Sebastian would do and Sebastian watched Ciel. After a couple hours of being in the carriage in complete silence the carriage stopped. They were home and Ciel could feel his heart sink. Sebastian and Ciel both walked upstairs.

"Do you want to be punished before or after your bath, young master?" Sebastian offered a choice in the matter.

"I did nothing wrong Sebastian! You have no right! You're just a butler, a dog, nothing! You punished me earlier!" Ciel backed up refusing to look at his butler. Hearing Ciel ramble pisses Sebastian off. He quickly grabs Ciel and lays him over his lap on the bed after pulling his underwear down before lecturing.

"Besides being ignorant to the fact that your attitude is wrong you don't seem to care about putting your life in situations that are dangerous. Earlier I was gentle because we were in public. I cannot allow you to carelessly put your life in danger, young master. I'll make this quick." Sebastian spoke while holding Ciel. The boy was quiet without protest. Sebastian raised his arm but quickly stopped.

"Young master…?" Sebastian gently spoke. The room was quiet but Ciel's breathing was heavy and his back was moving. Sebastian reached over to see his face before being quickly smacked away by Ciel. Without redressing him Sebastian put Ciel down and walked in the bathroom to run a bath. A few minutes later the butler picks the young master up and puts him in the tub. Ciel still hid his face.

"Young master, I apologize for overreacting. You did good today." Sebastian said before patting him on the head and walking out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for everyone's comment and support! I've really gotten into writing these fanfictions especially for Kuroshitsuji! If you guys have any recommendations of chapters for this story you'd like to see let me know!

*FLASHBACK*

 **SMACK!** "Ple-please put me down Claude. I'm sorry… I went too far!" Alois cried while being spanked in Claude's arms in the empty festival location. The festival wasn't to start for another few hours leaving the area clear of people. Alois's body fell limp from the pain being delivered to his unprotected backside as he silently cried. Finally, after delivering thirty hard blows with the demons weakened strength he let the boy up to viciously rub the pain away. Alois quickly looked away and began pouting.

"Are you still going to act like a spoiled toddler, Young lord?" Claude reached down and grabbed Alois's red tear stained face, forcing him to listen. Alois quickly shooed his hand away still letting tears fall and began scouting the area for people who could have seen him being ridiculously punished by his butler. The mere thought of someone seeing him throwing a fit and being treated like a child angered him.

"What if someone saw you treating me in that manner? What are they to think?!" Alois began yelling again ignoring the reason he initially received punishment for.

"Oh, but I think I may have knowledge on someone who saw." Claude spoke with his same expression but a different tone to his voice. He was playing with him. Teasing him.

"Who?" Alois questioned vigorously.

*END FLASHBACK*

"Young master, you have received a letter today." Sebastian gracefully spoke as he reached the silver platter with the enclosed letter towards Ciel. The young earls face scrunched as he noticed the blood red mold keeping the letter shut. The symbol of the spider was never a pleasant sight since that meant he was more than likely to be invited over for a meeting and it was only polite to attend. Ciel carefully sliced the seal off and read the letter inside before sighing.

"Just as a assumed. Sebastian, we have a request to attend a private meeting at the Trancy residence." Ciel stood up unexcitingly and looked at Sebastian.

"I'll prepare a horse and carriage Young master."

*AT THE TRANCY RESIDENCE*

"Ciel! Welcome! I'm so happy you came!" Alois smiled and danced around until he got to Ciel. They both walked inside leaving only the butlers glaring at each other outside. Everything had already been set up in terms of dinner and it wasn't long before they began eating.

"Is the reason I came only to have dinner?" Ciel coldly spoke up after an hour of non-important conversation.

"Are you not enjoying yourself?" Alois frowned and placed his fork down to put his hands under his chin and glare at Ciel from across the table.

"That's not the case. Answer my question." Ceil spoke again. He never was to trust Alois. They were both from noble families, both of their families killed, but they were different or so Ciel felt.

"Mhmm… what were you guys doing the day of the festival? Did you see anything interesting? Any sightseeing?" Alois's face was in the shape of a smile but everyone there could tell that it wasn't friendly. Both Ciel and Sebastian quickly caught on to what Alois was speaking about causing Ciel to look away and blush and Sebastian to smile.

"It's not funny!" Alois temperament quickly changed as he yelled, stood up, and slammed his hands on the table. The room fell quiet.

"What would you like me to do about it? You're the one who let yourself be seen publicly being punished." Ciel sneered at the fact.

"You saw me, I want to see you." Alois purposed with the same sadistic smile from before. Ciel's eyes grew wide before standing up.

"Let's go Sebastian." Ciel commanded and began to walk out before the doors were slammed shut.

"Clau-de! This is an order make Ciel feel as I did when they watched me!" Alois yelled towards his butler. Ciel was quickly guarded by Sebastian before Claude could reach him.

"Sorry, but I cannot allow you to put your dirty hands on my master." Sebastian spoke with his eyes flashing red towards the other butler.

"This doesn't have to be difficult." Claude stood in front of Sebastian. Their eyes looked like they were fighting alone. Sebastian looked behind him to the child. Ceil was standing unfazed about what was happening just simply hanging to Sebastian by a small piece of clothing. Before long Hannah arrived to assist in the fight. It had been thirty minutes of Sebastian and Claude fighting, breaking everything in the house. Alois could be seen getting bored and restless in the corner of the room.

"Ciel left!" He shouted out ignored at the demon's poor intuition in that moment. Sebastian stopped and looked around calling out for the young master but no response was returned.

"Why can't you do anything right Claude." Alois glared at the demon.

"Not like it was a noble request, my lord." Claude shot back the same look as he always gave Alois. The blonde quickly folded his arms and began looking around with everyone else to see where Ciel had disappeared too. Soon enough it had become a game. Who could find him first.

Ciel was out in the forest in the back of the house sitting near a tree annoyed at the fact he was stuck there until Sebastian came to receive him and go home. The sound of a branch snapping caused him to look over but nothing was there. "Sebastian?" Ciel said almost whispering. It was already dark out and he couldn't see much.

"Shh" The dark shadow spoke while quickly covering Ciel's eyes and mouth with his hands before he could call out to Sebastian. "This is nothing personal."

It felt like forever though only a minute had past till Ciel was led to the basement of the Trancy manor and Claude's hand was finally released from his eyes. A cloth was wrapped around his mouth so he couldn't speak. He could see Claude and Alois in the corner speaking. Ciel quickly tries to scoot away then stood to run up the stairs but was quickly grabbed by Claude who was now carrying him under his arm.

"Just do it now. Let's not wait till his butler hears him." Alois smiled. Ciel eyes went wide when Claude began undressing him, kicking him in the face. Claude's eyes flashed red for a moment and he grabbed Ciel's face and looked at him as a warning. But Ciel pulled away ignoring the threat and kicked him again once he resumed. Claude aggressively threw Ciel over his lap ripping his clothes instead of taking the extra time to take them off properly and beginning. Ciel quickly began trying to call for Sebastian though his mouth was covered and his words blurred. **SMACK! SMACK!** Ciel began kicking and fighting to be put down, his cries could be heard though softly. By just the third smack Ciel could feel tears roll down his face. Claude's eyes were still shining red and the force behind his spanks were stronger than Ciel had ever felt before. Before Claude had time to land another smack on the young boy Sebastian grabbed his wrist and squeezed, his eyes were already red.

"Please… Just take me home." Ciel whispered after taking the gag from his mouth. His face was hidden as he spoke. Sebastian walked and picked him up and quickly left. They were home before Sebastian finally decided to put him down in his room. His eyes were still blood shot red and he hadn't spoken the entire way back.

"Young master, may I?" Sebastian wanted to see how bad the disgusting spider demon hurt his young master. Sebastian slowly undressed Ciel and examined. His face was bruised from where Claude grabbed him and his backside was bruised and slightly bleeding from the unhuman force he used. Sebastian gently began kissing the hurt area.

"What are you doing!" Ciel turned around smacking his butler in his face. Sebastian looked up at the boy who was blushing and looking away and smiled.

"Excuse me young master. I couldn't help myself. Let me run a bath for you."


	11. Chapter 11

It had been a long day. Sebastian was preparing dinner while Ciel was stuck upstairs trying to cram papers into his schedule. There was twenty minutes before Elizabeth was due to arrive at the Phantomhive estate and Ciel still had a pile of papers to look over. Ciel was concentrating deeply on his work until his butler knocked on his door.

"Young master sorry to interrupt. But lady Elizabeth came early. She's downstairs waiting." Sebastian spoke looking slightly worried. Ciel put his head into his hands and groaned, irritated and stressed.

"Entertain her for now. I'm still busy." Ciel said not taking his eyes away from the paperwork on his desk.

"I will. Young master, please take a break soon." Sebastian bowed then exited the room shutting the door behind him. Once exiting the room Sebastian sighed and walked downstairs to Elizabeth.

"Where's Ciel?" Elizabeth asked pouting and looking around.

"He asked me to accompany you until he's finished with work." Sebastian smiled even though apparently irritated. He still needed to prepare dinner. Sebastian looked down at the child who was frowning. "What would you like to do, lady Elizabeth?"

"I want to see Ciel!" Elizabeth raised her voice and ran up the stairs towards the earl's bedroom. Sebastian went to retrieve her but as he got there she swung the door open. "Ciel!" Elizabeth screamed before rushing to Ciel and delivering hugs. Ciel's eyes grew wide as the girl attacked him before giving Sebastian who was standing at the door a dirty look.

"Elizabeth…You look nice today. But I need time to finish work. I'll be down soon so for now go downstairs. You can look around the garden if you'd like. Sebastian will accompany you." Ciel smiled at her though he was really trying to get rid of her to concentrate on work. Elizabeth quickly folded her arms and disagreed by shaking her head no.

"Come on Ciel! Do this boring stuff later. Let's play like we used to." Elizabeth urged Ciel to get up by pulling his sleeve. "Elizabeth, stop causing me trouble. Give me a little time." Ciel ignored her pleas and tried to concentrate on the papers in front of him.

"You're no fun!" Elizabeth shouted before stomping her foot on the ground. Ciel ignored her hoping she'd go away and let him be. But instead she stays in the room with him and wanders around. Elizabeth walks over to the window and opens it all the way. "Ahh… the breeze feels nice." Elizabeth speaks quietly. Wind quickly pours into the room causing the papers to fly around the room onto the floor. Ciel sharply looks over to Elizabeth.

"Sebastian! Take her downstairs." Ciel speaks while getting up to gather his work and to shut the window.

"But I don't want to go –"Ciel quickly cuts her off and yells at her to go. Tears form in her eyes but she quickly rushes downstairs without crying.

After an hour passes Ciel is called downstairs by his butler for dinner. "Did you finish your work, young master?" Sebastian asks.

"Yes. I feel much better. How's Elizabeth?" Ciel asked in response. Before Sebastian could answer Elizabeth jumped to Ciel and hugged him once again smiling. They both sat at the table together while Sebastian entered the kitchen.

"Ciel is that what you're wearing?" Elizabeth frowned at the boy's sense of fashion. Ciel frowned knowing where this was going. "Let's go pick out something else, so we can match!" The blonde hair girl bounced out of her seat and pulled on Ciel's arm again.

"Lizzy ~ I'll wear whatever you want next time let's just have fun tonight." Ciel smiled, trying to charm her by using her nickname. Elizabeth slowly sat down looking sad yet again. Soon Sebastian came out and served them.

"Today we have poached Salmon laying on top of a garden salad with a European soy sauce." Sebastian smiled as he placed the plates in front of Ciel and Elizabeth and backed away to let them enjoy their meal. Elizabeth stayed quiet still clearly upset because Ciel wouldn't change.

"What's wrong, do you not like the food? I can have Sebastian make you something different." Ciel calmly offered but Elizabeth refused.

"I don't feel like eating anymore." Elizabeth turned her face away from Ciel.

"I'll wear whatever you want next time, please eat Lizzy." Ciel was getting annoyed once again by Elizabeth's behavior. But she still didn't eat anything. "Elizabeth don't act so spoiled." Ciel spoke using a colder approach. Elizabeth quickly turned to look at him with tears in her eyes. *Smack!* Ciel quickly stood up holding his cheek. "Elizabeth!" he yelled as he gripped her arm and led her back to the bedroom.

"Let go!" Elizabeth yelled as she was forced into the room. Ciel locked the door before sitting on his bed with Elizabeth and forcefully yanking her across his lap. Elizabeth immediately began crying to be let up. Ciel stopped at the sound of Elizabeth crying already. _How did Sebastian do this?_ He thought to himself. Ciel couldn't help but to blush as he gently lifted her skirt above her butt revealing her pink lace underwear. "No! Stop!" Elizabeth continued to cry, even harder now than before, embarrassed.

Ciel stared at her for a moment, unsure of what to do exactly. He quickly raised his hand and brought it down on her small bottom. She jolted forward and squealed. SMACK! "Ow! Stop!" SMACK! SMACK! "Please…" Elizabeth began to cry from the spanking now instead of just from the embarrassment of being taken over her fiancés knee. SMACK! "Let me go you bastard!" Elizabeth ended up yelling before quickly covering her mouth. Ciel stopped before quickly picking up a ruler and smacking it against Elizabeth's poorly protected butt. SMACK! "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" SMACK! SMACK! Elizabeth began crying loudly as Ciel thrashed her. He looked down at her and examined the deep pink color and marks he left. He began rubbing it softly before pulling her up and holding her in his arms. She continued to cry hard while holding on to Ciel.

Ciel moved her face gently to look at him and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry Lizzy." Elizabeth started shaking her head back in forth with tears still falling from her eyes. "I'm sorry Ciel. I'm sorry I acted spoiled, and smacked you, and called you that dirty word." She hugged him and he hugged her back before they went back downstairs and sat down at the table.

"I have the young ladies favor, Strawberry shortcake." Sebastian came out and served them dessert. Elizabeth's face lit up quickly.

"Awe, it's so pretty. Thank you, Sebastian." Elizabeth excitingly said before taking a bite. Ciel smiled once she did.


	12. Chapter 12

**WARNING: Yaoi/Rape**

"Young master." Sebastian whispered and blew gently on the boys' ear before licking it and nibbling on it gently. Little groans and moans were already escaping his lips as he wiggled around on the bed still sleeping. Sebastian reached over and put his hand on Ciel's cheek rubbing his thumb over his face. He was adorable while asleep, no one would know he was a child who gave up his soul to avenge his parents and murder them with his own hands. Sebastian smiled and leaned in to kiss his on the lips. Ciel's tongue wrapped around Sebastian's as they kissed. Ciel's eyes slowly opened.

"Young master, you're awake." Sebastian smiled and ran his fingers down Ciel's shirt before slowly unbuttoning the top. Ciel tried to move but couldn't. "What's the meaning of this, Sebastian!" Ciel yelled as he looked up at his hands, which were tightly tied together to the bed. "Shhh…" Sebastian shushed the boy by pressing his lips to his again.

"Stop." Ciel demanded, pouting. "I don't like this." Sebastian looked at Ciel and pressed his forehead against his. "Your body is saying something different, young master." Sebastian reached down and grabbed Ciel's already erect member. Ciel immediately looked away, embarrassed Sebastian realized. The butler quickly un-clothed Ciel leaving him completely vulnerable.

"Sebastian! I say stop." Ciel whined at the fact he wasn't in control. Sebastian could do anything to him. "Sebas- Mhmm" Ciel discontinued as Sebastian gently teased his nipple with his teeth and trailed kissed down his body. The butler slowly flicked his tongue against the tip of Ciel's member before fully wrapping his lips around it and taking it in. "Ahh... please Sebastian wait! Mhm" Ciel couldn't control the sounds that came out of him as he wiggled around. Sebastian waited until he could hear his young master moan before pressing two fingers into his entrance while swallowing Ciel. "NO! ow!" Ciel cried out and jerked forward while Sebastian roughly fingered him.

"It'll feel better soon. Don't worry." Sebastian gets up and unties Ciels hands. Ciel sighed in relief until he was quickly flipped over and re-tied. The earl whined at the position he was in knowing what was coming next. Sebastian spread the boy apart before fingering the boy with his tongue. "Ahh!" Ciel yelled in between moans embarrassed that his butler was tasting his insides. Sebastian slowly crawled up Ciels body positioning himself with his member pressed against Ciel's entrance. "I can't help myself any longer. I need you, young master." Sebastian whispered forcing himself into the boy and quickly ramming himself in and out. Ciel moans and whimpered he didn't know if it hurt or felt good. The feelings mixed together. Sebastian reached down to play with Ciel's member while dominating his master. "Seb-Sebastian I can't hold it much longer. Please… more." Ciel whined and begged. The sounds of Ciel's agony and begging was a turn on for Sebastian. "Ahh! Ahh… Mhmm. can't take it I'm cumming!." Ciel moaned and yelled before he released on the bed. Sebastian smiled.

"Beautiful." Sebastian whispered in Ciel's ear before unloading the warm liquid in the boy's entrance. He slowly pulled out and watched the liquid pour out of the earls entrance. "Let me get you into the bath." Sebastian smiled at Ciel, who was already about to pass out. Sebastian carried the boy into the tub he prepared. "Take a bath with me." Ciel grabbed onto Sebastian's shirt. Sebastian smirked "Yes my lord."


	13. Ciel's First

Ciels First Spanking

Today was a beautiful day. The birds were out, it was warm with a breeze, and there wasn't one cloud in the sky. It had only been a few months since Sebastian and Ciel made their contract and they were still adjusting to each other's company. Sebastian knocked lightly on the door exactly three times before entering the young masters room. He gently put down a silver tray on the desk, poured a cup, handed it to the boy, and watched him put it up to his lips.

"I want to go for a walk." Ciel requests and looks up at the tall butler. Sebastian frowns and looks at the time on his pocket watch.

"I'm afraid that's impossible. You have work and lessons today, young master." Sebastian sighs watching the boy's expressions turn irritated and puts his watch back into his pocket.

"I don't need lessons. I don't like the tutors. Cancel them." Ciel barks back at Sebastian and crosses his arms. Sebastian smiles.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian bows and places his hand on his chest. "Then I'll replace them and tutor you."

Ciel didn't care. He stood up and stretched, ready to go with Sebastian to the classroom downstairs. Ciel sits down and the lesson starts. "Okay young master, let's start with the violin," Sebastian directed and handed Ciel his cased instrument. Ciel opened it and took it out and frowned at the fact that he still had to endure lessons. As the lessons went on Sebastian could tell Ciel was getting more and more frustrated. Every time Sebastian would correct him he'd grunt, moan, or disregard it and continue making the same mistake.

"Young master," Sebastian walked over to where Ciel was sitting. "What now!" Ciel talked back. "I told you a few times already today this is how you solve this math problem. I even wrote the formulas down for you. I'll show you again." Sebastian lectured reaching for Ciels pencil. "NO. I'm done for today." Ciel walked out ignoring his butler's efforts. Sebastian stood there, irritated at the spoiled child. Ciel walked straight outside to the garden and walked the path. He was stressed out from work and school and now Sebastian enforcing work and school. He aggressively grabbed and smacked the petals off a flower bush as he vented his anger. Sebastian watched amused from afar at the tiny child throwing a fit. Though he acted mature for eleven years old he still acted his age on days like this.

Ciel came back inside moments later out of breath and looked at Sebastian who was waiting at the door for him with a glass of water, smiling. "Enjoy your exercise, young master?" Ciel looked up at Sebastian and started blushing, embarrassed. He knew Sebastian saw him and now he was teasing him. He took the water and splashed it in the butlers face before walking back to his room and slamming the door.

A few hours later Sebastian served Ciel dinner and watched him as he ate it, looking for a sign of how it tasted. Ciel continued eating, never voicing his opinion on the matter. The boy quickly demanded more wine after his first glass and ignored Sebastian's warning of drinking too much at such an immature age. Ciel quickly stood up after his meal and walked off into the hallway leaving Sebastian to clean up. Soon a crash is heard from the hallway and Sebastian rushes towards the noise.

"Ugh…" Ciel moans and looks up at Sebastian who is lifting him up and putting him down away from the shards of glass from the vase that knocked over. "What happened," Sebastian questions as he quickly starts to clean up the mess. Sebastian dumps the sharp glass into a trash bag and starts to walk out of the hallway until he sees a small arrow. "Young master, how many times has this happened before? I asked you not to shoot these in the house." Sebastian looked back at Ciel making sure he witnesses him throwing the arrow in the trash bag.

"Just because you ask it of me, doesn't mean you'll get what you want. I'm the master, you're the servant." Ciel scoffs and crosses his arms before walking back into his bedroom and shutting the door. As soon as he throws the trash out he goes back to check on the young master for scratches. He immediately opens the door and stops, glaring at Ciel who was shoving his face full of cake that wasn't served. At the sound of Sebastian's 'young master' Ciel stops and looks up.

"I didn't serve that. You just had dinner." Sebastian said irritated at the way the piece was cut and placed on the plate. "So?" Ciel added with a sassy tone in his voice. "It's mine anyways." Ciel argued. Sebastian walked towards the desk the boy was sitting at and took the plate away in an instant. "Young master, you've been acting very spoiled today." Sebastian's eyes narrowed as he looked at the pouting child. Ciel stood up in a defensive stance and stomped his foot. "Take that back! I don't need your opinion. Now give that back!" Ciel argued raising his voice every moment. Sebastian went to walk out when Ciel threw a stapler at his head, which he quickly caught. "I'll be right back young master." Sebastian took the cake downstairs and disposed of it before arriving back in Ciels bedroom where the anxious child was.

"Now young master, I've been very careful with you because of your past but your behavior has been horrific. Not only with me, but with the other servants and sometimes even the guest. I'm sorry but you will be receiving a spanking tonight before you retire." Sebastian said looking at Ciel. The earl's eyes widened when he heard the word spanking. Was he hearing right? Sebastian was going to spank him?

"How dare you! No, you're not! You can't touch me." Ciel argued back trying to get out of Sebastian disciplining him. "Try to negotiate all you'd like young master, but I will be punishing you before bed." And with that Sebastian left the room. Ciel could feel his stomach start to turn. Would Sebastian really spank him? For what? He had done nothing wrong in his eyes. As the time came closer Ciel thought about ways to negotiate with Sebastian. He knew it was going to happen because Sebastian couldn't lie to him so he was afraid.

Sebastian walked into the bedroom, right on time, nine sharp. "Time for your bath young master. It's ready." Ciel followed Sebastian and slowly crawled into the tub. He didn't want to rush the bath at all. It was silent and he could tell his face was red from the embarrassment of just thinking about being spanked by his butler. "Sebastian… I'm sorry." Ciel pleaded as Sebastian was already washing his hair and he knew that meant the bath was almost over. "Thank you for that. But you're still in trouble." Sebastian said. "Sebastian you can't! You're going to hurt me." Ciel pleaded again hoping for the best.

Before Ciel knew it, it was time to get out and changed. Sebastian helped him into his nightgown and buttoned it up. As soon as the last button hooked, Sebastian grabbed Ciels hand and began leading him towards his fate. Terror quickly rushed over Ciel causing him to pull back and fight. "Nooo..." Ciel pouted as he kicked and pulled away and out of the butler's grasp. Sebastian couldn't be too rough on him or he'd seriously hurt him. "Stop." Sebastian sternly says as he holds Ciel bent over his shoulder holding him in one arm and using the other to lift his nightgown to bare his butt for the punishment.

Ciel immediately grabs onto Sebastian shirt as he faces the ground and his butt is venerably facing the air. "Let go! I'm going to fall. I'm scared! Don't do this!" Ciel begs his butler as he holds onto him. "I won't drop you, you're fine. I'm sorry but there's no doubt about it young master, you are going to be spanked for your behavior today." Sebastian lectured Ciel as he raised his arm in the air and brought it down on the boy's small butt leaving a red handprint behind. Ciel yelled and struggled to be free. SMACK! He rapidly started kicking the air as the butler repeatedly spanked him. "Ow! It hurts!" Ciel cries out to his butler. "Yes, young master it does, doesn't it?" Sebastian answered back still delivering the spanking.

"Sebastian! Please no! Please you can't do this to me!" Ciel cried out and begged still kicking and fighting to be put down. His butt was bright red and he could feel it heating up as Sebastian thrashed him. SMACK! "Ow!" Ciel was crying like a baby hard by the fifth smack given by Sebastian. Sebastian could hear him choking on sobs and tears as he stopped fighting, just crying, defeatedly. Sebastian sighed and picked up the hairbrush he laid on the table before smacking it against the boy's butt. Ciel yelped in pain and his cries could be heard throughout the house.

"Stop! I'm- I'm" SMACK! "Sorry! Please stop!" Ciel continued to cry as the hairbrush smacked against his battered skin, leaving deep red marks wherever it hit. After ten more spanks with the hairbrush Sebastian decided to put him down in front of him. He watched the boy for a few minutes trying to compose himself as he sniffled, still crying loudly, and rubbed his backside trying to get the pain to go away. Sebastian kneeled down to Ciel and hugged him to try to stop the sobs coming from the boy but as soon as he hugged him Ciel started crying harder and grabbed onto him. Sebastian gently rubbed his butt to make it feel better, but he knew it was no real help.

After a while Ciel pried himself off Sebastian and wiped his face off. He looked at his butler again with the same pouty face. "I'm sorry. Are you still mad." Ciel basically whispered, wiping the little bit of tears he had still pouring off his face. "Of course not young master. Is there anything you'd like?" Sebastian gently smiled and wiped the boy's face. Ciel quickly shook his head no and crawled into bed. "Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?" Ciel requested and looked away because his face turned red. "Yes my lord. I will be with you always." Sebastian bowed and watched over the child while he slept.


	14. Chapter 14

Ciel knew Sebastian wasn't joking around as he gave his young master his first warning. But there was an audience around and he wanted to show off. Sebastian sighed knowing that he couldn't simply scold the child in public without a defensive and superior attitude from his master. He would have to wait until the party was over and all the guest had left before approaching the situation. He closely watched as the raven-haired boy talked with the people of the party. With a few too many glasses of wine the boy was rudely bumping into people, using forbidden language, and acting a complete fool. After only an hour of arriving to the party Ciel was buzzed and continuously asking Sebastian to fill his glass. Ciel could tell his butler was aggravated at the fact he refused to go home and demanded he obeyed him. Sebastian took the cup and walked to the kitchen where the majority of the people were standing to fetch his master a drink. Instead of wine Sebastian poured juice in the glass and served it to Ciel.

"Sebastian, something sweet," Ciel stumbled towards him after he chugged down the juice. The butler looked at the boy and lifted his chin to look into his eyes. Ciel stared back at his butler, unsure as what was going on. "Why are you mad…," Ciel worriedly questioned. Sebastian didn't answer instead he stood up to get his young master the sweets he desired. Ciel quickly forgot about Sebastian and continued to enjoy the party carelessly. After a few hours, the party began dying down and Ciel was completely sober since Sebastian served him juice instead of wine. Though the boy was still acting horribly mannered as though he was drunk.

"Young master, it's getting quite late. We should head back to the manor now." Sebastian spoke respectably to the boy. Ciel looked around noticing it was much emptier than before. "Yes, I suppose that's okay." Ciel responded. Sebastian quickly called a carriage and they both walked outside to wait for it to arrive. "My legs are sore," Ciel begins to complain "how much longer!" Other people who were also waiting turn to look as Ciel yelled commands at Sebastian and carelessly complains in front of everyone. Sebastian quietly takes the abuse from his young master until the carriage arrived and they got in. The carriage ride annoyed Sebastian as Ciel still complained from inside, not even stopping to breathe. After a few moments of no response out of Sebastian Ciel got irritated and kicked his shin to get his attention.

"Listen to me! It's your job!" Ciel shouted in the butlers' face. Seconds later the carriage stopped and they were back at the manor. Ciel quickly ran to his bedroom and Sebastian followed behind. "Come young master, let's get you into the bath." Sebastian said as he pried the boy out of bed and carried him to the bathtub. The bath was silent between the two and was quickly over. Sebastian quickly buttoned the young masters' shirt and tucked him into bed. "Sebastian…," Ciel whispered. "Why are you mad?" Ciel asked seeming innocent for a moment. Sebastian sighed and walked back over to his bedside and kneeled. "Your behavior was unbefitting of an earl tonight." Sebastian harshly spoke. "I did no such thing!" Ciel argued back unsure of what he meant. "You rudely bumped into people, stumbled around a house that wasn't yours, got drunk quickly, and loudly cursed and complained in front of hundreds of people, young master. I'm disappointed in your actions." Sebastian honestly admitted to his master and watched his expression.

"You're disappointed in me," Ciel asked not looking the butler in the eyes. "Yes." Sebastian answered before raising up and walking towards the door to leave. "Good night young master." Sebastian added. As soon as he went to walk out of the bedroom he heard the boy began sniffling his nose and emitting small noises. "Young master?" Sebastian curiously stood there from across the room, watching his young master try to hide his face and muffle his cries. Sebastian's eyes widened as he realized the boy was crying and walked back over to offer comfort. "What's wrong? Are you hurt? Sick?" Sebastian questioned unsure of what was wrong. "I thought you said you loved me." Ciel spoke in-between hiccups and falling tears. Sebastian stayed silent. "Don't say you're disappointed in me, you idiot!" Ciel yelled and hugged his butler who was in shock for a moment. Sebastian soon smiled after realizing the boy was emotionally attached to him. "I'm sorry, young master." Sebastian spoke as he rubbed his hair. Ciel pulled away and looked at his butler, "P-punish me… for how I acted tonight I mean!" Ciel assertively asked. Sebastian ran his finger under Ciel's eyes and collected the rest of the unfallen tears from his already soaked face. "Are you sure, I already forgive you young master." Sebastian asked not wanting to go through with it. He wasn't even sure if he could strike his already crying young master. Instead of speaking Ciel quickly moved his head up and down as a consent to the punishment. Ciel stood up and pulled his night clothes off revealing his slender form and crawled over bend over Sebastian's leg.

 **To be continued.**


	15. Chapter 15

Sebastian sat there with the young earl laying exposed over him, unsure if he should go through with it. He could hear the boys heavy breathing and slight sniffling still and he could feel him grip onto his leg waiting for the first blow. "Young master…," Sebastian didn't know what to say. He guilted the boy into wanting to be punished, by saying how disappointed he was in his behavior. Sebastian laid his hand down on the small dent of the boys back and could feel him flinch at his every touch as he slid it towards his backside. "Young master, I don't think this is necessary. Your behavior was bad but you're already upset." Sebastian spoke trying not to stare at his body buy looking away.

Ciel's face was bright red and his eyes were puffy from already being in tears. He could feel his own heart beating hard in his stomach against the butler's knees and his breathing was heavy. "You scolded me and made me feel guilty, Sebastian. Now hurry up, I want you to know I'm sorry!" Ciel raised his voice towards the butler. He knew if he didn't hurry that he'd try to get up and think about it all night with regret. Ciel could feel Sebastian's arm slowly wrap around his body and tighten so he couldn't fall over and began to panic. For a moment, the butler only gently rubbed the boy's backside. Ciel started to become anxious. "Sebas- Ugh!" Ciel groaned and hissed as the first spank came down. He wriggled around trying to ignore the stinging. SMACK! "Mhm! Ow…" The boy quickly buried his face into the butler's legs trying to muffle the sounds.

SMACK! Ciel couldn't stop himself from quickly throwing his hands back to rub the pain away from his bottom. "Move your hands young master." Sebastian politely asked. "Wait a minute, please!" Ciel pleaded but his hands were quickly bundled together and pinned back. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Sebastian began picking up the pace and landing his hand down harder on the boy. Ciel couldn't help it as he bucked and kicked his legs, he was at his limit. Sebastian could feel him struggling to get his hands free from being pinned back and let them go. As soon as he let Ciel's hands go the young master quickly covered his mouth and covered his face with his arms. SMACK! SMACK! "OW! No more, please! Ow!" Ciel began begging as he felt hot tears slip down his cheeks and drip onto the butlers' pants. Sebastian sighed and lifted Ciel's chin to get a better look at the boy's face. "Five more, okay?"

Sebastian watched his young master's tears begin to fall as he wiped his eyes. Ciel nodded obediently and grabbed ahold of Sebastian's leg, bracing himself. SMACK! SMACK! Ciel yelped in pain and dug his face into the bed trying to compose himself. SMACK! The boy shrieked and loudly cried out, "No more! Please Sebastian! Let me up, now! Please!" Ciel struggled to get free and continued to cry out loud. Sebastian gently rubbed his young master's cherry red backside. "I'm done." Sebastian softly spoke but Ciel didn't move. He laid across Sebastian still crying and hugging Sebastian's leg. After a few minutes, Sebastian slowly picked him up and stood him up in front of him. Sebastian grabbed a towel and gently patted his face trying to dry it but tears kept falling. "Stop crying, young mas-," Sebastian stopped speaking as he was unexpectedly embraced by the boy. He carefully hugged him back and laid him down. After Ciel composed himself he sat up, slightly flinching and whining in pain from the spanking.

"Would you like to play a game of chess young master?" Sebastian asked knowing the boy couldn't possibly be tired or willing to sleep. Ciel nodded his head yes and waited until Sebastian came back to set everything up. The butler quickly set the game up and brought up a cart with snacks and tea. Before Ciel sat down a cushion was placed in the seat. Ciel's face turned red as he sat down, embarrassed. "Young master, I want to know why you wanted the punishment even though I said I forgave you for your behavior." Sebastian curiously spoke as he moved his knight towards Ciel's king. Ciel stayed quite for a moment thinking of how to answer. "I- I mean.."

 **To be continued.**


End file.
